Kanto, In Pictures
by RememberYourMortality
Summary: Piper Stryfe does not want to be a Pokémon Master, she doesn't even want to be a Pokémon Trainer. She just wants to see Kanto through the lens of her camera or sketched by her pencil tip. And she's finally decided to follow her heart's desires.


**Kanto, In Pictures**

**-The Legal Stuff:-**

-I am not at all affiliated with Game Freak or Nintendo, nor any other company that writes/produces Pokémon or Pokémon merchandise.

-I do not own any part of Pokémon.

-I do claim the rights of my original characters.

Chapter One:

Pallet Town.

Pallet Town. It's neither busy, nor exciting. It doesn't have any great markets, or world renowned restaurants. It is merely a small town that exists in the southern area of the Kanto region. And it is my home.

Born here sixteen years ago, I live with my parents and my younger brother. Our house, while not large, is more than comfortable. I have my own room, my own space away from my sometimes eccentric family.

The walls of my room are covered with small, square photographs, photographs I had taken of the Pokémon that I had come across in the Pokémon Academy. As I hadn't been selected to leave on the Pokémon adventure, I was stuck here, learning secondhand knowledge from wannabe Pokémon Masters.

I didn't want to be a Pokémon Master, I wasn't going to pretend that I did. I didn't even want to be a spectacular Pokémon trainer. I wanted one or two Pokémon that I could be close with, Pokémon that could protect me in case wild Pokémon attacked.

I wanted to leave Pallet Town and explore the Kanto region, taking photographs of any and all the Pokémon I could find.

Pallet Town is a nice place for a home, but it's no place to take great pictures.

(Break)

"Pass the ketchup Piper." My brother pointed at my plate.

"I don't have the ketchup Martin," I sighed. "No one in this house uses ketchup on their eggs, except you."

"Well go get the ketchup," my little brother said as he shoveled a mouthful of oatmeal into his mouth.

"You're closer to the refrigerator," I said, waving to the large appliance right over my brother's shoulder.

"Mom!" He suddenly wailed at an insanely, high volume.

"Piper!" My mother shouted from the back of our house, where she was getting ready for work. "Leave your brother alone."

I rolled my eyes and slowly let my breath out as I pushed my seat away from the table. I walked over to the refrigerator, grabbed the condiment my brother wanted and slammed it on the table in front of him. "Thank you Piper." My brother gave me a bright, obnoxious smile. "I love you."

"Go fall in a hole," I muttered.

"Mom!"  
>"Piper!"<p>

"I didn't do anything," I shouted to her.

"Leave your brother alone."

"Yes ma'am," I hissed.

My mom finally walked out into the dining room, ruffling my hair as she passed and kissing my brother on the top of his head. "You both ready for school?"

"Yes," I answered.

"Do I have to go today?" My brother asked.

I rolled my eyes as Martin yet again tried to wheedle out of going to school. He was only ten years old and he already hated school. The Pokémon Academy he and I attended required us to go there from the age of six to eighteen. The only way a kid could get out of it was if they were picked by Professor Oak of the Pallet Town Pokémon Laboratory to go on the Pokémon Trainer Adventure. That was something I hadn't been picked for and it hadn't really bothered me that I wasn't chosen.

"Yes Martin," my mom sighed. "You have a test today."

"The tests are so easy," my brother told her, slathering the eggs on his plate in ketchup. I couldn't help but to make a face at the concoction.

"Everything is easy when you're in fourth level classes," I muttered, which my mom luckily missed. My brother however, did not.

"Mom!"

"Why can't you leave your brother alone today Piper?" My mom sighed as she turned to look at me. She held in her hands a large cup of coffee.

"I am not doing anything!" I replied.

"You guys need to get going," my mom said, stepping towards the table after she took a large gulp of coffee. She took my plate and my brother's before he even had a chance to eat his ketchup eggs.

"Yes ma'am," I agreed, pushing away from the table again and heading towards the door. I snatched up my backpack and slung it on my back as my brother ripped the door open.

"You sure I have to go?" He called into the kitchen.

"Go Martin," my mother shouted back.

"Darn it," he sighed as he and I walked out onto the front porch.

"Oh hey guys," my dad smiled as we headed down the steps and across the front yard. He was up on a ladder, our family Pokémon standing beneath him, eating leaves my dad dropped from the tree he was pruning. "Where ya guys headed?"

"School, Dad," I reminded him.

"But if you need my help, I'll stay," Martin called.

"School is too important Kid." My dad came down off the ladder, heading in our direction. The Pokémon, a Girafarig, followed after him and ran up to me. "So I'm sorry, but you have to go, you don't have a choice in the matter."

"See," I hissed.

"Daddy," Martin's lower lip dropped in a pout. "Make Piper be nice."

"She's right Kid," my dad patted his shoulder. "You need to go to school and not be difficult."

"Ha," I scoffed at him, rubbing Girafarig's head as she whinnied at me. "Mom may be on your side, but Dad's on mine."

"Shut up," Martin spat.

"Go on." My dad waved us away.

"We'll see you after school," I called as I gave Girafarig a final pat and headed for the sidewalk. Everything was within walking distance in Pallet Town. "Take care of Lady Bird for me," I called over my shoulder to Girafarig, referring to my beloved feline companion. She wasn't a Pokémon, just my mostly normal white with black splotches cat. She had some sort of condition that would cause her to remain small, like a kitten, for her entire life.

"I don't want to go today," Martin sighed as he trailed behind me, his arms crossed over his chest. He was dragging his feet and muttering to himself as he followed me.

"Who knows?" I sighed, hoping to avoid him taking his anger out on me. "Maybe today will be a good day to go?"

He scoffed in return.

(Break)

I sat on the floor, next to my brother's locker, waiting on him to meet me here. School had ended a few minutes before and I would already be on my way home, but if I left without my brother, my mother would murder me.

"Piper!" The door of the building opened and Martin came charging down the hallway, much like an angry Tauros.

"Finally," I snapped. "What took you so long?"

"You were totally right!" He was shouting as he ran towards me. "Today was an awesome day!"

"Great," I muttered, standing up off the floor. "Can we go home now?"

"Yea! I can't wait to tell Mom and Dad!" Martin shouted excitedly.

"Tell them what?" I grabbed his arm and turned him towards me. "What happened today?"

"No! I want to tell you all at the same time!" Martin said before grabbing my hand and yanking me out of the building.

He practically dragged me all the way home, where he pushed through the door. He startled my father, Girafarig, and Bird, who were sitting in the front room watching television. "Dad! Come quick!"  
>"What's up?" My dad asked as my brother finally released my arm and ran into the back of the house to find Mom.<p>

I shrugged. "I don't know, he wouldn't tell me."

"Oh." My dad looked down the hall as we walked into the kitchen. "It must be something pretty important then."

I felt a nudge in the middle of my back. I turned and found Girafarig standing behind me while Bird wound herself around my ankles. "Hello," I said, rubbing her head before leaning over to scoop my cat up, she climbed out of my arms immediately and perched herself onto my shoulders.

"Okay, everyone is here, right?" Martin asked as he dragged our mom out into the room. He released her arm and she stood next to me, looking at me with a quizzical look on her face. I shrugged my shoulders. "I have really great news!"

"Well what is it Sport?" My dad asked him.

"So I went to school today," he began. "And I went to class, where I answered a question correctly about Nidorino."

"That's what this is all about?" I hissed.

"No," my brother snapped at me.

"Be patient Piper." My mom set her hand on my shoulder. "Go on Martin."

"Well I took my test, which was super easy, I totally breezed through it," Martin droned on, I began to lose focus and zoned out of the conversation.

I looked over at Girafarig, who was staring at Martin. Martin, much like my father and I did, spoke with his hands. When telling a story, he would flick his hands all over the place in line with the whatever he was saying. Girafarig was staring in rapture as Martin's hands danced around in front of his chest. I couldn't help but smile as I set my hand on her head. She looked over at me, her eyes narrowing into a smile.

She, Lady Bird and I had always had a relatively close relationship, probably because I snuck Girafarig extra Pokémon food, Bird extra cat food, as well as sneaking them both the human food we had for dinner.

"Congratulations honey!" My mom suddenly shouted and I jumped, instantly snapping out of my thoughts. "I'm so proud of you."

"We knew you would be able to do it, you've been training and preparing for months," my dad added as my mom embraced my brother.

"Wait, what?" I asked.

"Were you not listening Piper?" Martin snapped. "Well I'm not repeating it."

"That's fine," I shrugged. "I didn't want to know anyways."

"Professor Oak chose me as one of the three students to go on the Pokémon Adventure!" Martin shouted excitedly as I turned to head to my bedroom.

"What?" I asked, whipping around to look at him. "Really?"

"Aren't you proud of me?" My brother asked.

"Surprised is a better word," I replied.

"I can't wait to go!" Martin actually ignored my flippant statement.

"When are you leaving?" My mom asked.

"Next week, I can hardly wait!" My brother threw his hands up in the air as he turned away from us. "I'm going to start getting ready."

"Already?" I asked. "You've got a week."

"I'm too excited to wait!" Martin shouted as he ran down the hall and into his room. "I get to be a Pokémon trainer!"

"That's exciting?" I asked.

"Piper," my mom sighed.

"Right," I nodded as I walked away from her and towards my bedroom. "Leave my brother alone."

Author's Notes: Chapter One:  
>There were just some typographical errors that needed fixing so I have updated the same chapter!<p> 


End file.
